


If you do not stop me, I will go on forever

by F2cbrn



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Human Nature, Objectivist Philosophy, Seven Deadly Sins, greed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F2cbrn/pseuds/F2cbrn
Summary: An objectivist view on Greed and how it serves to be the good driving force of progress.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: End Of Winter Competition 2021





	If you do not stop me, I will go on forever

When one imagines the fatal septuplet of sins, what do they claim to be the most heinous of all? Greed, whose never-ending desire has led many men asunder and cost the lives of countless souls. 

By definition, greed is “an intense selfish desire for something; especially wealth, power, or food.”. Is there something inherently wrong with wanting more out of life? 

Greed has been the catalyst by which all of mankind’s greatest achievements have been developed, holding the great chain of progress taught with power and progress. 

In the eons before when man was living as an animal in caves, huddling together for warmth in the night, what did he need most? “More! I want more heat!” Rubbing together sticks and harnessing the unyielding power of fire.

Centuries latter as man was digging and planting the seeds of his crops by hand, what did he say? “More! I want to plant more food!” Thus inventing the plow.

As he was dragging the fruit of his labors to his house, what did he think as he labored to bring home his work? “More! I want to transport more food!” inventing the wheel and cart, upon all inventions after are based.

Now as he traveled for weeks on foot through Mother Nature’s bountiful lands, what did he wish for? “More! I want to cover more distance while traveling!” Taming the horse and paving the road. 

On the high seas in a small wooden boat, what did he need as his ship was abused at Poseidon’s whims? “More! I want over my vessel more control!” Tying fabric to wood he created the sail and connected himself to lands unknown. 

In a Chinese hut as a man slowly aged to death, what did he yearn for? “More! I want to live my life more!” Mixing together chemicals to achieve immortality, only to create gunpowder- something far greater than infinite life. 

In the European hills as man watched the water wheel of his mill slowly turn, what did he strive for? “More! I want to make more stuff!” Digging through the bowels of the earth for its black gold and setting it ablaze to start the renaissance of the industrial revolution. 

As the might of the monarch weighted down upon the individual, what did the great minds of Locke, Voltaire and many others think?  
“More! I want more freedom!” Setting about the Age of Enlightenment and liberating the common man from his oppressor.

In a North Carolina field what did two bicycle mechanics think as they watched the birds fly above? “More! I want to do more like the bird!” Lofting their crude canvas and wooden contraption into the skies and birthing the airplane. 

Deep in the sweltering New Mexico desert, what did Oppenheimer think as he danced with the atom? “More! I want more of the atom’s power!” And as the Earth was introduced to a second sun, the glory of the atom delicately balanced humanity between peace and war. 

At the height of the Cold War what did the two giants think as they battled for supremacy? “More! I want to have more lands!” Earning humanity’s place amongst the stars with the planting of a single flag.

And so I ask, “what are humanity’s achievements without the steady hand of greed, driving us forward to do more and more? Never-ending and marching on no matter what it may face?” “Nothing” you say, “for greed is nature and we are but helmsmen to control it”. 


End file.
